


Much Ado About Kabedon

by biasedwriting



Series: four ducks of the apocalypse [3]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: General crack, K-pop group au, Multi, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: [Teeny Satan]Why is #MinHae trending on Twitter?





	Much Ado About Kabedon

Minah took a sip of water before picking up her script, bobbing her head to her Super Junior playlist. For once, there was very little chaos around her waiting room and she would have time to focus on preparing for her scene to be shot later in the day. Staring at the script, she still couldn’t believe that she had managed to even land a role in a drama starring Lee Donghae.

Even if it meant playing his cousin.

Standing up, she went over to slide open the window, finding the waiting room assigned to her rather stuffy. Probably one of the disadvantages of being a minor character in a drama. A knock on the door made her start and turn from the window.

“Woah Hyunggie, your room is super tiny!” Miya commented, barreling in. Minah’s eyes widened as the maknae grinned at her and launched herself on her.

“Miyooyoo!”

“I come with cake!”

“Are you going to eat it this time?”

“Uh…”

“Just eat it, I’m too nervous to get anything down my throat,” Minah sighed as the youngest flopped down on the black leather couch, the material squeaked noisily at the movement “how is practice for your bowling match going?” she asked, knowing that Miya had been practising for the upcoming ISAC filming.

“Well enough to trash the living daylights out of Jeon!” Miya declared, stabbing the cake viciously.

“And other people,” Minah reminded, eyes fixing themselves back on the script.

“Yeah, and that. Aww yes, Oppa Oppa!” the couch squeaked with Miya’s spaghetti dance which accompanied the song. The noise nearly made Minah miss another knock on the door.

“Yes?”

The door slowly opened and Minah’s heart nearly stopped as Lee Donghae stepped in with a warm smile. She bowed deeply as Miya shot up from her seat to greet him as well.

“I thought I heard Oppa Oppa here and figured you’d arrived. Hope you’re doing well? I don’t get to see you very often, unfortunately.”

“Yes!” Minah squeaked out nodding “this is our maknae, Miya.” she introduced and the senior nodded to her with another blinding smile. Miya eyed Minah, wondering how she wasn’t collapsing on the spot.

“Actually I came here to ask you for a favour,” he began offhandedly, entering the room as Minah waved at the couch for him to take a seat. Miya offered him the cake which she had secretly bought for Minah, fairly certain that Minah wouldn’t mind at this point.

“Of course, how can I help you?” Minah asked, taking a seat in front of him, watching him turn down the cake.

“I have to shoot a scene with Jiwoo-sshi in a bit, and I really wanted to go over the lines with someone. You know, so I don’t make as many mistakes and retain the title of NG-king on this set.” Donghae chuckled.

Minah looked hesitantly at Miya who stood behind him, nodding.

“Are you certain you want to do this with me and not Jiwoo-sunbae?” Minah asked, and the man nodded with a laugh.

“It’s better than practising with Hyukjae with a high pitched voice.”

Minah chuckled at the thought before nodding. “Uh, of course, I can help you out! What scene is this?”

“Scene 45, if you need the script, I brought it with me,” Donghae said, holding out his script.

“Oh, no, don’t worry, I have it with me!” Minah grinned, waving the spiral bound book in her hand.

“I’ll take a video so you can monitor it and see if you want to make any changes!” Miya volunteered, tugging her phone out of her backpack. She looked at her groupmate going through the script, increasingly turning red in the process and wondered what on earth was going on.

“That would be excellent, thank you. Will you be comfortable with this?” Donghae asked, looking worried as Minah shook her head. She needed to be a professional about this, even if it meant her head would split open. Taking a deep breath, she turned to him.

“I will be fine, don’t worry. You just need me to read it out right?”

“I’ll be acting it out. If you need to hold the script, that will be fine.” the man said, beaming. “Thank you for doing this!”

“You’re very welcome. Thank you for trusting me to help you out!” Minah smiled back, standing up and glancing at the script “ready when you are.”

Miya scurried into a position where she could take a horizontal shot of the whole scene.

Donghae stood up and shifted away from the couch. The background music had switched over to one of the first D&E performances - I Wanna Love You. He let out a soundless laugh. The music fit the very scene he was about to practice. Looking up at Minah, he narrowed his eyes.

“Why do you keep going to him?” he growled, making Minah look up from the script, chin up as she tilted her head and scoffed. Miya’s eyebrow raised at the sudden change in character. This wasn’t the fun and friendly cousin anymore.

“And who are you to tell me what to do? Hm?”

Donghae took a step closer to her, suddenly looking much taller than her as he looked down at Minah.

“He can’t even take care of you,” he hissed, making her take a step back.

“Pft, who said you could?” Minah rolled her eyes, which widened when he crowded her against the wall, hand slamming down on the cheaply white-washed concrete. Trapped, Minah clutched the script close to her chest as she looked up at him.

“I’ve always taken care of you,” he whispered, hand on the wall, curling into a fist, free hand reaching to her waist. Tugging her closer he breathed out “you promised you would wait.”

Miya fought the urge to hoot and focused on holding the camera stable as the two parted and looked at her.

“Do you want to take a look at it and do a re-take?” she asked, holding her phone up as the two approached her. Handing the device over to her senior, she watched the two pore over it.

“What do you think?” he asked Minah who squinted at the screen.

“The enunciation of ‘promise’ needed more clarity,” she said thoughtfully,“otherwise the action is good, fast enough to catch her before she leaves.”

“Should I stress on the word?”

“I think so. Yes. Do you want to practice again?” she asked, standing up. Donghae nodded, ready to take his position again when his phone rang. Reaching to pick it up he responded in monosyllable. Turning to Minah and Miya he bowed.

“I’m really sorry, but they’re calling me on set. If you could please send me the video…”

“Of course, I will do that right away!” Minah chirped, making him beam at her.

“Thank you so much for your time! I’ll treat you to coffee right after the shoot!” he called out as he opened the door to step out.

“All the best for you shoot! I’ll hold you to that promise!” Minah called out turning back to Miya who smirked at her. Minah glared.

“Shut up, you bought a cake for me and didn’t tell me!”

***

**FOUR DUCKS OF THE APOCALYPSE**

**[Teeny Satan]**

Why is #MinHae trending on Twitter?

**[Instabae Hyunggie]**

I just woke up and my phone is exploding, what is happening?

**[Goldenest Maknae]**

Hyunggie, the monitoring video I took with you and Donghae sunbae…

**[Instabae Hyunggie]**

WHAT DID YOU DO KIM MIYA

**[Teeny Satan]**

Actually…it’s what did your beloved sunbae uploaded on his Instagram stories

**[Leadah Hen]**

Oh god…

*Leadah Hen has shared a video*

It says B T S  P R A C T I C E

**[Instabae Hyunggie]**

*Instabae Hyunggie has shared a picture*

**[Teeny Satan]**

Yes, you are a screaming bird. But I have to admit, the chemistry between sunbae and you is MILES better than him and Jiwoo-sunbae

**[Goldenest Maknae]**

I agree I was there.

**[Instabae Hyunggie]**

The episode aired yesterday!

**[Leadah Hen]**

Now there a comparison videos between the practice with you and him with Jiwoo-sunbae exploding on twitter

**[Teeny Satan]**

About damn time

**[Goldenest Maknae]**

Are they demanding that they change hyunggie to the lead? Because I approve.

**[Leadah Hen]**

Seconded

**[Teeny Satan]**

Thirded. And yes, the fans are all aboard the ship

**[Instabae Hyunggie]**

Plz let me die

**[Teeny Satan]**

Lol Haeyeon is going to killll youuu

**[Goldenest Maknae]**

Hey, publicity is publicity


End file.
